Vignette: Blaising Hearts
by Klawz
Summary: A vignette ("a short, usually descriptive literary sketch") of The Trio discussing the 'mysterious' Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. Also, Ron sends a note to his father.


Vignette: Blaising Hearts   
By Chella "Klawz" Reaves   
home: http://www.yubrykon.com   
email: klawz_hangar@hotmail.com   
  
**Summary:** A vignette ("a short, usually descriptive literary sketch") of The Trio discussing the 'mysterious' Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. Also, Ron sends a note to his father.   
  
**Date:** November 21, 2002. It will need no updates.   
  
**Rating & Warning:** PG I suppose since I use the word 'slut' in the Notes And here, actually! Such a rebel I am!  
  
**Disclaimer:** The "Harry Potter" series, its characters and concepts are copyright to J.K. Rowling and I have used them without permission. To the wonderful Rowling and her assuredly brilliant lawyer(s) - please don't sue me, for I have nothing worth it.   
  
**Author's Comments:** I wrote this because of several references to the mysterious Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, in the fandom. If you gathered your information about Blaise from the various messageboards I've trolled, you'd likely come away with the impression that Blaise is a 'slut'. Funnily enough, Rowling has _never even said if Blaise is male or female_. This amuses me, and when I couldn't fall back asleep this morning, I came up with this and finally got up at (gasp) 6 a.m. to write it out. 

I hope you enjoy it. :-)  


~Klawz 

* * *

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat in an open courtyard, spending a lazy hour in relaxation. Harry was contentedly polishing his Firebolt with his kit, Hermione was typically pouring through a book, and Ron was quietly reading a note from his father. 

Suddenly, Ron laughed, causing a few Griffindors on the other side of the courtyard to glance over at their group. 

"Well?" Hermione asked, when Ron didn't immediately explain. 

The redheaded boy rubbed his freckled nose and smiled sheepishly over at them. "Dad wants me to ask you two what rubber duck _normally_ does, since he picked up one in a raid today" 

"Oh dear, what is it doing?" Hermione asked, already repressing a laugh. Harry grinned and waited for Ron's reply. 

"Well, it chased Dad and some other Ministry officials out of the bathroom, but Dad put a restraining curse on it, so it just keeps quacking!" He paused. "Is it supposed to do that?" 

"No!" Harry and Hermione laughed together. 

"Mmm. Better tell Dad." Ron fumbled through his satchel for a pencil and piece of paper to write on. 

A Slytherin swept through the courtyard and the heads of all the Gryffindors on the other end of it lifted up to watch the student's progress. Curious at what all the excitement was about, Harry watched. Half of the students observed the Slytherin's lazy promanade across the stones as though every move were poetic, and every breath an utterance of brilliance. The other half watched with suspicion and intense dislike. Harry was bemused to note that the two 'sides' were divided exactly down the gender line - those who seemingly liked the Slytherin being of the opposite sex. The student in question apparently noticed the attention and ran fingers through their hair in a gesture that caused the admirers to let out a sigh. Then the Slytherin smirked and gave the group a wave as they passed and went into the building. The admirers wilted as the Slytherin disappeared from view, while the others looked disgusted - a few of whom stalked off in a fit of what appeared to be jealousy. 

Harry's eyebrows rose high under his bangs and he looked at his friends, making a motion with his chin. "What was _that_ all about?" 

"_That_ was Blaise Zabini," Hermione informed with a sort of sneer in her voice she usually reserved for people who had fawned over Fleur Delacour. 

"Oh, right, that would explain it. I've heard of that one," Harry replied, nodding and remembering the stories that Lavender and Parvati had whispered to each other in class in the tones of being deliciously scandalized. 

"Who hasn't?" Ron replied, "Awfully turncoat of that lot," he nodded at the group with the silly smiles on their faces, "swooning over a Slytherin, idn't it? Ah!" He cried triumphantly, finally producing a pencil. "So, should I tell Dad that rubber ducks don't tap dance either?" 

-FINI   
  
(_Yes, it _is_ that short! Perhaps if Rowling describes Blaise more in book five I'll include this in a larger story, but for now it remains a vignette.)_


End file.
